Between Them
by Eashi Chand
Summary: ONE SHOT. Both America and Maxon couldn't sleep that night. One will find their way to the other.


_**Hey Guys! I know I haven't updated The Real Me in a while, but this story kept bouncing in my head and wouldn't leave so I had write it. THIS IS A ONE SHOT.**_

_**Takes place sometime during The Elite, or maybe even during The One. **_

America woke up sometime during the night. The only thing she could gather was that it was late. As she turned over to sleep again, she caught a glimpse of the garden illuminated under the lights. She sighed and closed her eyes to try and attempt to fall asleep. A hour later and multiple twists and turns later, America threw off the blanket and sat up. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Taking a robe out from the wardrobe, America hastily opened the door only to find that it wasn't Aspen who was guarding her, it was someone else. Aspen must've gone to sleep.

"Go get some rest. I don't need a guard today." She said to the guard.

"But Miss Singer, the prince told me stay and guard you because you don't keep your maids around!"

"Don't worry. I'll tell Prince Maxon, I'm sure he will understand. Go, get some sleep." America told the guard softly.

"Okay Miss." The guard said and walked away.

America made her way down the stairs, to the grand double doors that led to the garden outside. As she made her way down, she was hit with a sense of déjà vu, remembering her first night here when she was feeling so claustrophobic that she ran outside.

"Open the doors, please." America commanded the guards. They were well aware of the special provisions Maxon had set for her, which she was thankful of as they heaved open the great big doors for her.

America wandered around the garden before settling in her favourite bench that allowed her to look over the garden. The robe was so light that the breeze still got to her and raised goose bumps on her skin. Still, America enjoyed the fresh air.

-Between Them-

Maxon woke up during the night from a dream of some sort, which he couldn't remember now. He got up and went to look out his window and saw the expanse of the gardens, fountains and a intricate maze and all different flowers.

Maxon dismissed his guards and went down only to see the guards who were guarding the doors to the garden, we standing near open doors.

"Gentlemen." He addressed them. "Why are the door open?" 

"Your majesty. The Lady Singer requested to go outside, so we let her." The guard explained with a bow.

"Oh." He ventured outside to look for her, and found her where he thought she would be, on the bench that she ran to on her first night here. Maxon came up behind her silently smiling as the wind blew her hair lightly. He started stroking her arms lightly and she shivered before looking up at me.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't." Maxon answered.

"Come and sit…" America asked. Maxon obeyed and sat next to her, putting his arms around her. She snuggled up next to him. Maxon stroked her arms lightly.

"Are you alright?" America asked Maxon.

"Yes. Why would think otherwise?" Maxon asked.

"You don't seem to be alright…" America trailed off hesitantly.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired of this competition. I don't care for all the other girls when there is only one I want." Maxon turned to her and gave her a light kiss. Suddenly, he stood and offered his hand to her.

"Come with me." America put her hand in his and her pulled her up. He led her inside and ordered the guards to close the doors. He guided up the grand gold and glass steps to her room. Instead of taking her up to her room, Maxon guided her up another set of stairs.

"Maxon. My rooms over there…"

"No, come with me." He guided her to his room and opened the door for her and motioned for het to go inside. As soon as she stepped in, America gasped. His room was huge and elaborate. A big bed covered most of the middle and the right led off to a private lounge room with a library. The left led off to a bathroom.

"You can have the bed tonight. I'll take the lounge."

"Maxon, no." America protested.

Maxon just shook his head. "I insist." America couldn't refuse a direct order from the prince so she just sat on the bed and hesitantly climbed in. It was warm and smelled like him. She looked over at him and blurted out

"No, you don't take the lounge. Come, there's enough room for the both of us."

Maxon thought it over for a second before climbing in next to her. She snuggled up to him and tucked her head in his arms while he held her tightly. Slowly, Maxon placed kisses on her head and stroked her hair lightly. Slowly, her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

The only thing Maxon thought before falling asleep was that this feeling was only between them and no one else.

_**So, how did you guys like it? Review and tell me. I'm putting a link to the gardens on my profile. And I promise I'll update The Real Me soon.**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**Eashi Chand**_


End file.
